


Sacrifice

by SomeNights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Just wrote this in five minutes, Oops I should be writing other shit, Random - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: A moment in the aftermath of Endgame. Obvious spoilers. Established Steve/Reader relationship.





	Sacrifice

You stood watching Pepper say her goodbyes to her husband, tears rolling down your face. Steve turned away from the body of his friend and removed his mask, the heartbreak evident in his features. Suddenly, his gaze landed on you.

You could see the wonder, followed by relief, flash across his face. He started toward you, long strides turning into a run. You ran to him, sobbing, until you found yourself enveloped in his arms.

“(Y/N),” he gasped.

“Steve,” you said as he buried his face in your neck.

“I missed you so much,” he choked out.

“I’m sorry I left you. I didn’t want to.”

“I know. I know, honey, it wasn’t your fault.” He pulled away and put a hand on your cheek, thumb swiping at your tears.

“I should have said this before, but I love you. I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry I waited so long to say it.”

You kissed him, pouring every bit of your pain and joy into it. He held your face gently, lips moving against yours. You parted, breathing heavily, and pressed your foreheads together.

“What do we do now?” you asked him.

He looked around the battlefield, hearing the cries of Tony’s family. He sighed.

“We make his sacrifice worth it.”


End file.
